narutotwinsanityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Totem God (chapter)
The Totem God is a chapter in the story. This chapter shows Victor and Moritz reviving an old totem head statue of a Totem God, or Tikimon, back to life. And they commanded the god to destroy Crash and Cortex. However, their plan failed, but Victor has more plans to go through. Cortex has a brilliant idea on defeating the Evil Twins and saving their dimension, and they have to go into a huge, and frigid climate problem. The Totem God (game) In the game, Crash Twinsanity, this Tikimon is a boss in the game. It is very easy to defeat this god. Just after you help farmer Ernest do his worm elimination, just jump on the Wumpa Trees and get to the top, and you will find yourself in deep trouble. To defeat the Totem God, or Tikimon, just throw Cortex (jump and then O) in the Tikimon's mouth when it produces the loud screech and tiny totem children pop out of the ground. Do it 3 times to defeat the Tikimon, o nce again, the twins have more evil plans to go through before you are toasted. Naruto in The Totem God They did not really do much in this boss. In fact, they were not even watching Crash and Cortex fight! They were waiting for them at the Iceberg Lab. The Totem God (read) A boat was waiting for them, the boat was S.S. Iceberg, a boat that sets sail to the Iceberg Lab. "We are near!" Cortex said. "All we have to do is to follow the trail!" Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi jumped over a farm's gate and onto S.S. Iceberg. "We will wait for you here!" Naruto said. "What about us?" Cortex asked. "Don't worry! Once we see the two parrots, we will set sail to your lab!" Sakura said. Cortex and Crash are alone now, what treacherus enemy will they face? VROOM VROOM! Two spacechairs flew towards the barren field. "It's them! Lets set sail!" Naruto said and the sailor sailed them to the Iceberg Lab. Cortex and Crash saw a Totem God head sticking out of the ground, it must be the funeral of the Totem God. Victor and Moritz, the two evil twins, flew near them. "Ahh..." Victor, the serious one, said. "You two boys have been doing swell, just swell! Anyhow, we've been taking in the sights of N. Island here, so much to see, so much to destroy! The relative village, the lava caves, the Totem Gods!" Moritz was chewing on some popcorn and said, "Yeah! In the tenth dimension, we don't have anything near as kind as the Totem Gods! We only have scary totems, and the Totem God gives us wealth and fortune, and luck, as if that their alive!" Crash looked at Cortex, he has no idea what Moritz was talking about. "Well... almost EXACTLY AS IF THEIR ALIVE!" Victor yelled and the Totem God head became a monstrous, four-handed Totem God! Buddha music came on as Victor and Moritz chewed on some popcorn and drank drinks. "Oh no, this has to be the toughest boss yet!" Cortex said to Crash as they run around to avoid the Totem God's attacks and lazers. A loud screech hit the air and small golems went on rampage. Crash threw Cortex into the Totem God's mouth, it chocked and puked Cortex out. "What did you do that for?!" Cortex asked Crash. Cortex saw that when Crash threw him into the Totem God's mouth, it was weakened. "Good idea, my boy! Let's keep doing that until it is hopeless!" Cortex said and they continued doing their plan. CHOKE, CHOKE! The Totem God choked, and it was vulnerable now. "We did it! We won!" Cortex hi-fived Crash, and Crash did the same thing. Victor and Moritz were shocked. "Oh nuts!" Victor said. "There's nuts?" Moritz asked Victor. He ignored it. "But you give it your best shot, but even now my seversal reversal device is in operation, sucking the goodness out of this dimension, and leaving behind the worst of all possible worlds! They just like making a mess," Victor said. Moritz said to them, "See you around, losers!" And they went back, "Hey, is it lunch time yet?" Moritz asked Victor before they went back, and now the went back. "Tenth dimension? Yes, yes! In the dark ocean of my intellect, swims a magnificent whale of a plan!" Cortex said. "To the laboratory! We're not beaten yet, the game is on!" Crash followed Cortex and went down the hill and collected Wumpa Fruits. He spinned some more tribesmen and set sail on S.S. Iceberg with Cortex.